


Ray of Light

by LadyRazorsharp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRazorsharp/pseuds/LadyRazorsharp
Summary: Keith will love Shiro forever, he knows that...even though it just might end up killing him.





	1. Invincible

**AN: Inspired by the fight at the end of S6.**

 

**Invincible**

_Keith duels with Shiro's clone, and finds he's not only fighting for his life, but his heart as well._

 

He’s Shiro.

He’s not Shiro.

His eyes are Shiro’s eyes.

I don’t know who those eyes belong to.

Those eyes belong to a killing machine, a tool, a puppet so twisted and strange that I can’t even begin to fathom how it all works. It’s all a fairytale, a fantasy, and it’s charging right for me.

The moment I see the energy blade hum into life, I know without a single doubt: _He’s going to fucking take my head off._

The light in his eyes matches the light of the blade. I can see that now, in the way you do when you know a disaster’s coming for you, in the split second before the cars crash or the storm hits or the ground rushes up to meet you. Time stretches as I reach for the handle of my mother’s blade, my first possession, my first gift other than the life she gave me. It’s been my friend and protector all my life. I pray it doesn’t fail me now as I try to bury it into the chest of the person I love most in this universe.

I pursue. I dodge. I evade. I parry. I attack. Still he keeps coming, charging, thirsting for nothing less than my blood splattered all over this alien world.

_One of us is going to die, Shiro,_ I say silently, in the echoing cavern that is my blank mind. My body is on auto-pilot, defending itself as I watch from somewhere far away. One of us is going to die, and suddenly I want it to be him.

If he really isn’t Shiro, I want him dead. Wiped out of existence. For the crime of impersonating a good man, a kind, generous, brave man who did nothing but think of others, including a scrawny, half-alien orphan with an attitude problem, I will be this creature’s judge, jury, and executioner. 

I have no right, I know, but neither does he. He’s false. A golem. Animated genetic material given Shiro’s face, his voice, the shell of his personality. He does not have Shiro’s soul.

I know what that soul looks like. The Black Lion holds it in his massive frame, sends whispers of it into my mind. When I sit in that seat, Shiro surrounds me. When I grip the controls, Shiro’s hands guide me.

_This isn’t Shiro,_ I remind myself. Not his hands. Not his eyes. Not his soul.

Get ready, because here he comes again.


	2. Luminous Beings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power of love breaks down the barrier between the living and the dead.

**_AN: Inspired by fanart from ftlosd._ **

 

**_Luminous Beings_ **

 

**_“SHIRO!”_ **

The name hadn’t just echoed in his ears, it had echoed in his _soul_ , and between one heartbeat and the next, Keith was _other._

Nowhere and everywhere.

And Shiro was there.

Whole. Unbroken. Smiling. Keith stumbled forward, hands out and grasping–and his palms met Shiro’s chestplate. Shiro’s hands clamped down on Keith’s arms, sliding down his vambraces to twine their fingers together. 

“Keith,” breathed the Black Paladin, gilded in gorgeous amethyst light. Keith didn’t think he’d ever seen anything so beautiful, and it stole the breath from his chest.

_Luminous beings are we,_ thought Keith, the words rolling back to him from somewhere far back in his childhood. _Not this crude matter._

No illusion, this. He could _touch_ him. He’d lived with missing Shiro for so long, he didn’t know the pain was there until it was lifted off of him. Keith thought of a million things to say in this moment, of all the things he’d wanted to say had he been given the chance he’d begged for, but none of them found their way to his lips.

He knew what he wanted to do, but Shiro flashed a smile like sunshine and beat him to it.

They were flying in this everywhere, sailing on a tide of will and pure emotion, cradled in starlight and love, when Shiro leaned in and kissed him.

And nothing, _nothing_ in the universe had ever been as right as this.


End file.
